The Valenroh Thieves Book One: More Than What Meets The Eye
by JubJub 0250
Summary: The Four Kingdoms of China are at peace, but the Guilds are at war. This series follows the life of an operative of the Fist of Calix, Jay. While taking care of five orphanage escapees, he must avoid detection by the Furious Five and Po while attending high school with them. High school fic with a twist. Please review. See my profile for more details.
1. Chapter 1

The Valenroh Thieves Book One: More Than What Meets The Eye

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter One: Mischief Not Managed

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; August 24, 1502

Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Never had, never will. Now, if you poor, deprived blokes miss this ridiculous statement keeping you from the story, then you can check back to chapter one if you need to be reminded why I am not Dreamworks.

A/N: Just a note, cows, deer, and chicken are not sentient and are raised and eaten as food by villagers who are carnivores and omnivores.

The first rays of sunlight crested the horizon in the Valley of Peace. Although it marked the beginning of a new day, some were reluctant to embrace it. The fifteen year old wolf cracked an eyelid and groaned. He sat up slowly and rubbed the grit out of his ice blue eyes. His short, white fur was ruffled by the slight breeze. He wore a white button-down shirt with a turned down collar. The top two buttons where unbuttoned. He had on loose, dark grey trousers and a black cloak. Two leather bandoliers with five pouches a piece ran diagonally across his chest. On a chain around his neck was his most valued possession: a ring made of a blue-white stone. The canine stretched, popping his back, and padded silently across the roof of the house he had spent the night. His bare paws dropped to the cobbled street with a muffled thud. Time to start another day in the shadows.

* * *

The gong of the Jade Palace shattered the early morning quiet. As is custom, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior snapped to attention outside of their room. Well, at least the Furious Five did.

"PANDA!" Shifu yelled, "You will climb Wu Dan mountain five times if you don't get up this instant!"

A crash sounded from inside of the room and a bleary eyed panda stumbled into the hall.

"Good morning master...," Po yawned, rubbing grit out of his eyes.

"Panda...what have I told you about being on time?" Shifu seethed.

Not giving Po any time to respond, Shifu snapped his fingers and Tigress turned towards Po. Too late, the panda realized what was happening.

"No Tigress, please, spare me!" Po screamed, sprinting out of the barracks.

He pounded down the stairs and into the expansive courtyard. Completely ignoring the cobbled path, he ran across the grass. The morning dew tickled his bare paws, but Po paid it little mind. After all, he had a more pressing matter to attend to.

"PO!"

"HELP!"

Po was starting to get desperate. He was breathing heavily and he hadn't even made it to the stairs...wait, that was the answer! He altered his course slightly and tried to ignore the soft pitter-patter of his pursuer's paws. Ten yards, five, the door loomed ever closer. Po narrowly avoided a collision with the unyielding wood in his eagerness to flee. He yanked open the large doors with ease and...was promptly tackled from behind. Po cried out in surprise as a furry orange tiger clung to his back.

"Oh no," Po muttered, "Not again!"

Tigress slid off of the panda's back, but he had already started to tumble down a couple thousand stairs.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow!" Po grunted every time he made contact with the angular steps.

Tigress was trying in vain to catch him, Po saw. It was too bad, really. He would definitely have a few bruises and perhaps a black eye when he finally stopped. Every time he would bounce upwards slightly, and then gravity would take over, slamming him down with brutal force. Although it was more painful it was definitely a faster way to get to the village. The end was in sight, but not for long. Po soon found that his left eye was swelling shut. He rolled a good ten meters before he stopped, clutching his face. His injuries included a, just as predicted, black eye, a few large bruises, and a shallow gash on his forehead. He groaned aloud and rolled onto his back. Tigress was at his side in an instant.

"Po! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" Tigress started, but Po interrupted her.

"Shh!" Po said and silently pointed to the pickpocket going on in front of them. An upper-class pig wearing the finest silk was unknowingly having his pocket picked by a slim rabbit. Tigress started to get up to stop the thief, but for some strange reason, Po held her back.

"Stop it and look there!" Po whispered, a little harshly, pain lacing his voice.

Two ice blue eyes glimmered in the darkness of a nearby alley. Tigress turned her attention away from the orbs of pale sapphire and back to the pickpocket. With the reflexes and practice of a seasoned professional, the rabbit dipped both of his hands into a outer pocket of the robe and replaced the hefty money sack with a equally heavy sphere of iron. However, events took a turn for the worse when the portly pig's robes caught fire. The pig screamed as the flames licked his flesh. This time, Po didn't stop Tigress as she stood up from her kneeling position beside him and sprinted to help the victim. Suddenly, the figure in the alleyway sprang from the darkness and socked the rabbit thief in the face.

"GYAHHH?!" the thief screamed in surprise as his nose met fist and his back met stone.

The figure snatched the small, heavy coin purse from the paws of the rabbit and dashed towards the burning pig. He reached swiftly into the pig's pocket and removed the sphere. The figure screamed in pain as the sphere scorched his paw. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air from the pig and the figure alike. He tossed the sphere up into the air as high as he could and then he ran back into the darkness of the alleyway, smoke curling upwards from his paw. The sphere exploded into a small ball of fire and shrapnel. Luckily, none of the deadly metal seemed to hit any civilians. Po looked away from the fleeing creature and turned his attention to the pig. Tigress had tackled him and smothered the flames with a tunic taken off of a nearby clothesline. The scene had caused quite the commotion and the town guard now had the thief in chains. An enthusiastic crowd was also there, cheering on the heroes all the while. Po had now gotten up from the road and jogged over to Tigress, despite his injuries.

"Tigress!" Po said urgently, "That guy who saved the pig took the coin purse! We have to go after him!"

"What?!" Tigress exclaimed, surprised.

She didn't see the figure take the purse. She barely had time to prepare for Po grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the alleyway where the cloaked creature had disappeared. They saw a black blur scale the side of a building and take to the rooftops.

"There he is!" Tigress called, "Let's go!"

* * *

Jay raced lightly across the rooftops, paws making muffled thumps upon contact with the shingles of the roof. His black cloak streamed behind him as he ran. His ears twitched as he heard the tiger leap onto the roof and the panda clamber up after her. Jay muttered a few choice words under his breath as he realized that he was being pursued. He hesitated for a moment before turning around to face the teenaged masters chasing him. The pair slid to a stop on the smooth shingles.

"Stop! You are to be brought in for questioning at the Jade Palace," Tigress demanded.

Jay chuckled and leaned back against the chimney.

"It's not that simple, Tigress," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Tigress asked heatedly.

Jay snorted derisively, "Honestly, everyone in Valenroh knows your name. How could they not?"

Tigress growled angrily, but Po, on the contrary, was listening attentively. He could tell that the speaker was young, perhaps even fifteen like he was.

"Why did you do that?" Po questioned the speaker.

Jay turned his ice blue eyes on Po and said bluntly, "Because it was right."

Po turned to Tigress and said with confidence, "See? He's a good person by the sound of things."

Tigress started arguing with Po, and Jay slipped away into the darkness of a side street.

Tigress turned around, frustrated and realized Jay had snuck away.

"No!" She roared in frustration, clenching her fists.

Jay sighed almost inaudibly. That had been a close one. He held up the money purse and jiggled it a little. Yuan clinked together inside and Jay smirked triumphantly. A worthy conquest indeed. This much money would be enough to purchase a few toys and food for the children living in the slums. Jay stuffed his black cloak into a leather satchel slung over his shoulder and stepped onto the main road. Pedestrians went about their daily business and some even smiled at the teen. He would always smile back and continue on his way. He reached the main square and saw multiple vendors selling their goods. Jay walked up to a familiar stall and wrapped on the bamboo counter.

"Wha-?" The vendor slurred.

The old rabbit peered with bleary eyes at Jay.

"Aha! My best customer! How are you, lad?" The rabbit asked.

Jay smirked and replied, "I'm fine, Fanngor."

Fanngor lowered his voice so that only Jay could hear, "How are those kids?"

The old rabbit knew that Jay was sheltering orphanage escapees somewhere in the city and had agreed to provide food for them for half price.

"They're ok. How much can I get for this much money?" Jay asked, tossing the purse onto the counter with a jingle.

Fanngor looked inside with wide eyes.

"There's nearly 300 Yuan in here! You could buy anything I have in stock."

"Alright I'll have three of your finest cooked steaks, six peaches, and a five pound sack of rice," Jay decided.

"That will be 230 Yuan,"

The wolf handed over the money and thanked Fanngor before leaving the square

He walked leisurely down the street until he reached another part of the valley. Lanterns in store fronts became less and less common until there were none altogether. Shadows made by the sun looked like robbers waiting to strike to the untrained eye. This was the poorest section of the city, The Rat's Den they called it. The villagers who couldn't afford proper houses lived here, in constant fear of criminals. News of robberies and attacks almost never made it to the ears of the Jade Palace residents because victims just didn't make it out alive. Jay was a member of the Fist of Calix, one of the numerous guilds warring for power in China. His job as an operative was to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Saw by common folk as thieves and sometimes heroes, they were usually sent to prison if they were caught. Jay approached a run down shack with no lights inside. The roof had caved in long ago, so it was of no use to anyone. Except him, of course. He walked inside and moved aside some rubble. Underneath was an trapdoor that was slightly ajar. He shook his head ruefully and lifted it open. Five young faces peered up at him through the blackness. Jay dropped down into the light and shut the trapdoor behind him.

"Wu Jin, how many times do I have to tell you to shut the trapdoor all the way?" Jay asked one of the children with fake sternness.

"Umm...three?" Wu Jin, a eleven year old male fox replied with a grin.

Another male, a nine year old panther barely suppressed giggles.

"And you Xìngfú, you forgot to blow out the candle the last time, knucklehead!" Jay accused playfully, giving the panther a noogie.

The ten year old female cheetah twins, Línghún and Muilì cuddled his leg, purring.

"Hey, Jay," Muilì said with a smile, green eyes shining.

"We missed you," Línghún finished, her brown eyes looking into his blue.

He scratched behind their ears for a moment before laying his sapphire eyes on the last resident. A ten year old female clouded leopard slept in the corner of the room. Jay padded silently up to her and shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Mei, sweetheart, time for dinner," he said softly.

"Mmm... Jay?" Mei mumbled as she awoke.

"Yes, Mei. It's dinner time. I have a special treat for you," the wolf said, scooping her into his arms.

She squealed in delight as he carried her over to the others.

Once they were all seated, Jay passed around half a steak and a serving of rice for each of them.

"Thank you," Mei said before digging in.

"You're welcome," Jay replied.

He took a bite, savoring the succulent meat.

"This is really good Jay!" Xìngfú commented, "Where did you get it?"

"Fanngor, who else?" Jay replied with a smile.

The twins thanked Jay in unison, hugging him in turn before heading to their sleeping sacks.

"Wait a moment girls," Jay called after them.

The pair paused and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Muilì asked.

Línghún just stared at him questioningly.

"I have something to tell you all," Jay started as he passed out the peaches.

"What's this?" Wu Jin asked, staring curiously at the peach.

"It's a peach. Try it," Jay said.

The vixen took a bite and his eyes widened in surprise.

Taking this as a good sign, the other children took bites and were amazed at how sweet it was.

"So, I'll be going to high school soon," Jay said after he took a bite of his peach.

Línghún burst into tears.

"Línghún, what's the matter," Jay asked, his heart breaking for the kit.

"You'll leave us all alone!" Línghún wailed, tears soaking his shirt.

"Only for the day, and then I'll come back and teach you what I learned," he promised softly.

"R-really?" She stuttered.

"Really."

Línghún wiped her eyes and gave Jay one last hug before heading to bed. Xìngfú, Muilì, and Wu Jin followed soon afterward. Only Mei remained awake.

"Gonna go to bed, Mei?" Jay asked.

"Can you tell me a story first?" Mei asked.

"About what?" the wolf inquired.

"The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!" the leopard exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, well, do you want to hear about how Po became the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yeah!"

"Before Po was the Dragon Warrior, he has just the son of a noodle chef named Mr. Ping..."

Jay finished about thirty minutes later to find Mei asleep in his lap. He smiled down at her fondly before carrying her to an empty sleeping sack and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and after blowing out the candle, he too entered the world of dreams.

A/N: Alright that's the first chapter! Updates will be once every two to three week. Give me some motivation with a review! Thanks! Also, Farseer3669 and I are writing companion series for Kung Fu Panda and this is the first.

~Jubs


	2. Chapter 2

The Valenroh Thieves Book One: More Than What Meets The Eye

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter Two: Unexpected Complications

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 1, 1502

A/N: Ok if you didn't notice the time skip by the date, there was one. It is now the first day of high school. Also, words in '…' is thought.

Jay cracked an eye open and groaned. A familiar scent filled his nostrils and he pushed the giggling leopard of his chest.

"Why must you wake me this early, Little One?" The wolf slurred sleepily.

Mei giggled again at the nickname and responded matter-of-factly, "Because it's your first day of school!"

Jay shot bolt upright, surprise written all over his face.

"Gremor's beard! I'll be late!" He exclaimed, invoking the name of a lesser god to create a mild curse.

He quickly slithered out of his sleeping sack and started putting on his customary white button down shirt. He had worn his grey pants to bed so he didn't need to worry about those. Jay glanced around the basement and saw that the others were still asleep. His eyes also flicked to Mei's attire for today, which consisted of a green vest with black trim and gray pants.

"Mei, what are you doing up?" Jay inquired, "Usually you love to sleep in."

"I wanted to see you off," she replied, giving him a hug.

Jay was touched by the small act of kindness.

"Thank you, Mei," He said, filling a pot with some water from one of the many sealed canteens in the corner, "Could you do me a favor and cook some rice and carrots for breakfast for the others?"

"Sure thing," the leopard said, taking some leftover carrots from a sealed jar and closed it, so the three carrots wouldn't be crawling with insects by midday. She sliced the carrots into small chunks with her claws before putting them in the pot along the water and rice that Jay was adding. Jay removed his weapon of choice from his rucksack, a modified crossbow and removed the knife from the underside and picked up some flint from the corner. The crossbow was special and unique. It had the ability to be disassembled for easy transport and had crosshairs near the front for increased accuracy. The knife doubled as a bayonet and the eight inch blade was made of tempered steel. Jay struck the blade against the flint and showered sparks onto some twigs and sticks that Mei had gathered in the ancient fireplace. The sparks took to the dry wood and started to burn a few seconds later. Jay added a log to the blaze and attached the pot to a metal rod that spanned the length of the fireplace.

"I have to go. See you later, Mei," the wolf said.

"Bye," Mei replied, watching the water come to a boil.

Jay gave her a kiss on the forehead and shouldered his rucksack with his disassembled crossbow inside. His knife was stored in a sheath attached to his right forearm, concealed in the sleeve of his shirt. He climbed out of the trapdoor entrance and shut it behind him. Jay took off at a brisk walk towards the high school, which was just off of the main square. He emerged from the Rat's Den and onto a side street. Two rights and a left turn later, he had arrived at the main road. The village square was in sight despite the morning mist obscuring his view. It was a slightly chilly morning for September, and Jay clenched and unclenched his paws to retain feeling in them. Vendors were setting up shop around him and villagers were heading to their jobs. The villages would wave at him every now and again as he crossed the square. Jay walked about two blocks more before reaching the high school campus. The Jade Palace Gong had rang about and hour ago, so Jay estimated that he had about fifteen minutes to kill. His eyes swept across the courtyard until he saw six figures walk through the gate. They were instantly recognizable. He let out a sigh of exasperation.

'Ugh. I never get a break,' Jay complained mentally.

The warriors of the Jade Palace walked into the courtyard outside of the two story school, talking excitedly amongst themselves, except Tigress's, that is. Her amber orbs flitted from person to person, taking them in.

'Uh oh,' Jay thought, when Tigress's curious eyes came to rest on him.

They lingered a little longer on him than they had on the other teens. After a few agonizing moments, she turned back to the others and started to talk to the urgently. Jay's heart sunk with the realization that he might be discovered.

"Guys," Tigress said urgently to her fellow masters, "see that wolf over there?"

The others turned to where she was staring, and saw a teenaged wolf turning to the side, but not before they saw a flash of ice blue eyes.

"Po, don't those eyes seem familiar?" Tigress asked.

"No, not real- wait, you think that could be that guy we saw the other day?" Po asked, catching on surprisingly quickly.

"Yeah I think so!" Tigress confirmed, starting to get excited.

"Let's go ask him if he saved that pig!" Po suggested and without waiting for an answer, started to walk towards the wolf.

"Po! You can't just approach him like that! That's rude!" Viper protested.

Po hesitated, but Tigress was already jogging towards the wolf.

At that moment, one of the teachers rang a small, handheld gong. The students started to rush inside and Jay was lost in the crowd. Tigress growled in slight anger at losing her prey, but the school was only so big. She would find him eventually. The other Kung Fu masters had walked up behind her while she had been thinking.

"Let's go, Tigress," Crane said, starting to walk towards the entrance of the large building.

"We can find him later," Monkey said over his shoulder as he followed Crane.

Tigress gave a sigh before traipsing into the school with the others.

Jay glanced at his schedule again and genuinely smiled. Math was his first class and his best subject back when he was still being schooled in the Fist of Calix headquarters. He walked into the east wing of the school quickly, slipping past other students in the crowded hallway. He finally reached his locker after skirting around a large group of seniors blocking the hall. Jay unlocked his locker with a key had obtained from the principal yesterday. He glanced at the dark, wooden interior before slamming the door shut. He probably wouldn't be using it much because he couldn't afford to buy scrolls for his subjects. He continued down the passage until he reached his Formal Geometry classroom. Jay walked inside and looked around. Nobody was in sight, so he took a seat at the front. The warning gong rang for class, telling students that they had five minutes to get to class. He looked upwards at the small hole in the wall that the sound emitted from. He had asked the principal about the school's bell system. It consisted of one metal pipe in the main office that branched off into each hallway and classroom. The sound would reverberate in the pipes and be transmitted throughout the school. Jay was suddenly interrupted from his musings by the arrival of a certain cobra he knew all too well.

"Brett? Is that you?" The wolf asked.

His fellow Fist of Calix operative slithered further into the room. His scales were black with grey diamonds running down his back. His bright green eyes flashed in recognition.

"The one and only," the fifteen year old cobra said, smiling.

"Why in the name of Calix are you here?" Jay questioned, still surprised by the arrival of his life long friend.

"The Envoy heard of your predicament and Commander Bryn sent me too help," Brett said casually, as if he was commenting about the weather.

Jay smiled at his friend as the other students started to walk in.

"Additional help is always welcome," the wolf said, "Here, take a seat."

Brett took a seat next to Jay and waited for the other students to be seated. To Jay's dismay, Viper came in and took a seat a row behind Jay. The other students had all taken seats and were chatting quietly amongst themselves. A tall figure suddenly entered through the doorway.

"Good morning, class," the fox said, "Welcome to your honors math course, or formal geometry. I am , your teacher."

He walked forward and sat down behind a desk at the front of the class and took out a scroll.

"Ok let's take roll... Pong Toan?"

"Here," a pig said.

"Layla Yin Gu?"

"Here," a rabbit said.

"Jay Ventari?"

"Here, sir," the wolf said softly.

Viper looked at Jay out of the corner of her eye. He looked remarkably similar to the boy in the courtyard.

"I'll have to mention this to the others," she thought to herself.

Attendance was soon over and walked to the front of the class.

"So," he started, "Who can tell me what the Pythagorean Theorem is?"

Jay raised his paw and was called on.

"It is 'a' squared plus 'b' squared equals 'c' squared."

"Correct!" The fox confirmed, "And who can tell me what the formula for tangent is?"

Jay thought for a moment before raising his paw.

was surprised. No new geometry student had attempted to answer before.

"Think you know it, Jay?"

"Isn't it opposite side over adjacent side of a right triangle depending on the angle you are using?" the wolf answered tentatively.

"T-that's correct," the fox replied, stunned, "Are you sure you're a freshman?"

"Oh I'm quite sure," Jay said, chuckling a little.

"In that case, please take out a blank scroll, everyone. Today, we will be learning about different types of angles and transversals, so be sure to take notes," said.

The rest of the class was fairly uneventful and in no time at all, the gong rang, making a few students jump.

waved goodbye and looked around his classroom. One desk in the front was still occupied.

"Sir, is there a chance I could possibly borrow some blank scrolls? I can't afford them, you see," Jay asked.

"Well, I suppose I could spare a few. Why don't you save some Yuan to buy some?" The fox asked.

"The answer is simple. Scrolls can't be eaten," Jay said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you can borrow some scrolls, lad," said, pitying his new student.

"Thank you so much!" Jay said before leaving the class.

Jay walked into the central portion of the building and took a right. He opened the door in front of him and walked inside. The stone floor of the gym was cold against his bare feet, but he didn't mind. A few other freshmen were already there for PE class. Among those students stood the Furious Five and Po. Jay groaned inwardly. Would he get a break? More students filed in and soon the teacher did as well. He was a pig that looked like he was really cocky.

"Listen up!" The pig roared, silencing everyone, "I am Mr. Hydran, your PE teacher. Everyone go get changed into your uniforms and meet here in five minutes! Girls, locker rooms on the right. Guys, on the left. Move!"

The students did as they were told and got changed, except for Jay. He couldn't afford a uniform, so he just waited outside the door. In five minutes, all students had returned. Mr. Hydran eyed Jay's white shirt and grey pants with disgust. He muttered something about slum trash before starting the lesson.

"Alright! Today we will be learning about basic self defense with short sticks and staffs," the pig started.

Tigress scoffed loudly as she heard this and Mr. Hydran turned his eyes on her.

"Shut it, cat! Don't they teach you up at that fancy palace to have some manners!?"

Tigress just stared back at him with a bored expression on her face while a few students sniggered.

"I want to see where all of you stand as far as skill goes!" The pig continued loudly, "Since the wolf and Master Tigress are so ken on disobeying the rules, they can face off first! No Kung Fu of any kind! Wolf, choose your weapon!"

"Short stick, if you please," Jay said quietly.

A short stick was handed to him. It was a thin, cylindrical stick a little under two and a half feet with leather wrapped around all but the hilt for cushioning. Tigress chose a bamboo staff.

They each took a place at opposite sides of a 20x20 square painted on the ground.

"The rules are simple! Try and make your opponent concede or force them out of the ring," Mr. Hydran said.

While the pig was teaching, Jay took off his chain from around his neck. He put the chain in his pocket and slipped the ring onto the ring finger of his left paw. Strangely enough, as soon as he put on the ring, power surged into him, catching him by surprise. He almost took a step backwards but stopped himself.

He glanced at the ring, thinking, "I'll deal with it later."

"Opponents ready!" Mr. Hydran bellowed.

Tigress was holding the staff in the standard quarter staff grip, the weapon pointed at the wolf. Jay was holding the stick with two hands, the tip pointing at Tigress.

"Three...two...one...begin!"

Tigress let out a roar and charged Jay, staff twirling in her paws.  
Tigress prepped to swing at the wolf's head as she ran at him. Jay pivoted on his left foot and turned to the side. He ducked her swing and swept his stick towards her shins. She tripped over it and fell. Luckily, she rolled forward and got up from a crouch, turning to face Jay.

"You'll pay for that," Tigress growled, baring her fangs.

"Heh, if you can catch me," Jay chuckled.

This only served to make Tigress more angry. She charged with a roar and swung in a downward strike at Jay. He twisted deftly to the side and countered at her exposed head. She blocked just in time and push him back with a series of left and right hits in quick succession. Jay backed away from Tigress and gazed intently at her. He was no longer smiling.

"No more playing games," Jay said coldly, "Now it's time for the real fight."

Tigress was surprised and thought, "That's not his best!?"

Jay adjusted his grip on the stick into the back hand position and paused. Then, he sprinted with unnatural speed at the tiger. With a roar, he leapt into the air and his ring flashed blue. He swung downward in a backhand power swing. Tigress raise her staff in a two handed block. The short stick met the staff in a flash of blue light. The staff shatter into millions of pieces and blew Tigress off of her feet. Jay pointed the short stick at her neck.

"Concede," Jay commanded.

A/N: First cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And 11 reviews! I love you guys. Be sure to drop one on this chapter and keep up the support and constructive criticism! Also sorry for the grammar and spelling. Fanfiction mutilated my chapter.

~Jubs


	3. Chapter 3

The Valenroh Thieves Book One: More Than What Meets The Eye

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter Three: The Pursuers Emerge

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 1, 1502

The entire gym was stunned into silence. The most stunned of all were the teenaged Kung Fu masters. Tigress stared open-mouthed at the wolf standing over her.

"Well?" Jay said, breaking the suffocating quiet, "what say you?"

Tigress was so shocked that even though her mouth opened, no words came out.

"What say you?!" Jay yelled, jolting her into action.

"I-I...I surrender," the master said, even now still a little shell shocked.

Jay let out a sigh and offered his paw to her. She took it and was soon back on her feet. They walked out of the ring together and Jay was instantly mobbed by the rest of his class. Tigress, although angry and embarrassed about her defeat, started to admire Jay just a tiny bit. The other Furious Five members and Po join her in gazing at the crowd of rowdy teens.

"Tigress what happened?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah the fight was over so fast," Po chipped in.

This was not the right thing to say. Tigress narrowed her eyes and snarled at Po.

"...Oops."

The tiger took a deep breath and said, "I don't know how he beat me. He was just so quick and he dodged all of my swings."

Mantis glanced over at Jay and saw that he looked extremely awkward as well as...was that fatigue?

"Hey guys, maybe we should help the wolf out," the insect commented.

Jay managed to make eye contact with Viper. His sapphire orbs had a slightly pleading look to them. Viper took the cue and pulled Jay from the crowd as tried to calm down the students.

Once Jay and Viper rejoined the other masters, the wolf spoke.

"Thank you, Master Viper. Handling myself in large social crowds vying for my attention isn't exactly a strong suit," Jay said.

Viper giggled and replied, "My pleasure. You didn't look like you enjoyed it."

A ghost of a smile flitted across the wolf's face before returning to its neutral expression.

"So where did you learn to fight like that? It was pretty-" Crane started.

"Awesome!" Po interjected excitedly.

Jay regarded them all silently for a moment before replying. "These are hard times...even the Valley of Peace isn't without it's criminals."

"Which we take care of," Tigress said.

"No!" Jay snapped coldly, his voice full of anger and tension, "You couldn't be more wrong. You never look after the slums. People die every day because they can't protect themselves and no one is there to protect them. People, I might add, who die on my watch! The thrice accursed Imperials and their bloody social classes kill!"

Jay's paws were shaking and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"We protect all people!" Tigress countered heatedly.

"Oh, then is it just me, or is the little kitten afraid to get her dainty, rich paws dirty!?"

"Oh, that's it!" Tigress exclaimed, raising her paws to strike.

Crane blocked her with his wings.

"I hate to say it, but he's right, Tigress," the avian said.

Tigress growled threateningly and Crane quickly amended his statement.

"Right about us not visiting the slums, I mean," he said.

Tigress ceased growling but kept a scowl on her face.

"Fine," Tigress said grumpily.

The lull in the conversation lasted for a moment before Jay broke it.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have spoken about the topic in a more calm fashion."

"It's alright...erm, your name's Jay, right?" Viper asked.

"If that's what you choose to call me, then yes," Jay replied, his witty personality surfacing.

Viper flashed him another smile and was rewarded with one from the wolf.

Tigress then asked, "So...did you save that noble who was on fire?"

'Bloody hell,' Jay thought.

"...You can choose what to believe," Jay replied.

"That's no answer," Tigress growled, "I want a yes or no."

"Perhaps if you tell me why you are so keen to know, I will answer," Jay responded, thanking the gods for giving him a razor sharp mind.

Tigress growled at him and said, "I want to know if he was just some attention seeker or if he was an actual hero."

Jay lowered his gaze spoke so softly that the warriors had to strain to hear him.

"Then you found your man."

In that moment, the gong rang. The students rushed to the door and Jay melded into the crowd. The masters of the Jade Palace followed suit.

"I knew it was him!" Po exclaimed.

"Right, but why was he so reluctant to tell us?" Crane asked.

"Maybe he's shy," Mantis suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it," Monkey said, "What if he doesn't trust us?"

"Why wouldn't he? We protect the Valley, after all," Tigress said.

"Tigress, while Jay may trust us as protectors, he doesn't trust us as people. I mean, all we've done is pry into his business," Viper reasoned.

"Viper's right, Tigress. For now, let's get to class. We'll be late soon," Po said, getting the group's attention.

They went their separate ways and vanished from each other's eyesight as they got farther apart.

* * *

Viper slithered into her History class seconds before the bell rang. She glanced around the room and saw that the only seat left open was in the rear of the room. Viper quickly took a seat and focused her attention on the front of the classroom. The teacher took attendance and dove right into educating the class on the Tang Dynasty. The teacher worked fast and the class was clearly having trouble dividing their attention between the lecture and their scrolls. Viper scribbled her notes down furiously as she tried to keep up. The hour was passing quickly and the presentation on the lesson was finished early. Homework was passed out and the students began to work on it. Viper was making slow progress on the assignment. Her notes were not complete due to the speed of the teacher. She tapped her quill on the desk and groaned in frustration.

'This homework isn't easy,' Viper thought.

"Hey, do you need some help?" A voice beside her asked.

Viper looked to her right and saw the cobra from math class looking at her, waiting for a response.

"Oh...um, no. I think I got it," she replied.

The cobra leaned across the aisle and peered at her homework sheet.

"Hmm...you sure about that?" He asked.

Viper blushed and looked away from the male, "Yeah, I need help."

"Hey," the cobra started, "being stuck is nothing to be ashamed of. All you need is a little push in the right direction."

Viper turned to face him and saw that he was holding out his complete notes to her.

"Oh! Thank you, uh..."

"I'm Brett," the cobra said.

"Thank you Brett," Viper said with a smile.

"You're welcome...it's Viper, right?" Brett asked.

"Yes, and could you help me with question number three, please?" Viper asked.

"Of course," he replied smoothly, leaning across the aisle again, "What were three religions practiced within the borders of Chinese rule during the Tang Dynasty?"

"What I'm not sure about is how using a map of borders will help," Viper said honestly.

"Well, it's a tricky question, I'll give you that," Brett said, inspecting the map, "That was the only one I didn't get...,"

Brett looked at the map a little more before suddenly sitting up straight.

"That's it!" He exclaimed excitedly,

"What?" Viper asked.

"We need to look at the borders of modern China and compare them to the borders of China in the Tang Dynasty. Then, we can figure out what countries were inside of the Tang Dynasty borders. Once we have that, we can find out what religions were practiced in those countries back then. Hence, we have the answer, which I believe is Chinese Buddhism, Taoism, and Confucianism," Brett lengthily explained.

Viper glanced at the notes and then back at Brett.

"Wow…I think you're right," Viper said, "Thanks so much for the help!"

"Anytime," Brett replied.

The gong rang and students started to pack up their things.

"I'm still a little confused on some of these questions. Do you think you could come up to the Jade Palace after school to help me some more?" Viper asked.

"I'll try to make it. See you later," Brett said.

He flashed her a tender smile that made her heart flutter before leaving the room.

* * *

Jay sighed in frustration as he walked towards the cafeteria. Lunch was Jay's last hour of the day, much to his dismay. Not that it mattered anyway; he couldn't afford to buy lunch. Students waited in line to receive their meals and even more were sitting outside, for it was quite warm and sunny. They chatted amongst their friends as they ate and sat in groups. The market was a little ways down the street and Jay could hear the vendors with his keen ears. His icy eyes scanned for a place to sit and found a spot underneath a large tree. He reclined against the trunk and closed his eyes. His ears perked up at an increasingly familiar voice in the cafeteria.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Po exclaimed as he exited the cafeteria with the Furious Five.

'Just one break! That's all I want!' Jay mentally complained.

"Hey, let's go sit over by Jay, guys," Monkey suggested, pointing.

Jay sighed in defeat as he heard the masters make their way towards him and waited.

"Is he asleep?" Mantis asked.

Without opening his eyes, he replied, "What do you require, masters?"

If they were surprised at his apparent wakening, they didn't show it.

"Hello to you too," Mantis said dryly.

"Well? What do you need?" The wolf asked.

"We were hoping to get to know you better," Crane said bluntly.

"What's to tell?" Jay said, "I'm a normal teen, just like you."

"Where's your lunch?" Viper asked, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

Jay snorted.

"What lunch?"

Viper's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Here, eat this," she said, offering him a dumpling.

"Thank you," the wolf said, tucking the food into his bag.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Tigress asked.

"I have to feed my family," Jay said like it was normal to feed a family with a portion barely fit for one person.

"Of how many? Surely, you could only support two," Tigress asked.

"Including me, I try to feed six."

Po choked on his meal in surprise. The rest of the masters looked so astounded at this that they couldn't speak except for Monkey.

"S-so you feed six with just a dumpling?!" The simian asked.

"Yes. Sometimes we don't eat for days," Jay said, a slight frown on his face.

"How do you do it?!" Po asked, sounding incredulous.

Jay started to reply but stopped.

"No," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Mantis asked.

"They've found me..." Jay said, opening his bag.

He removed his crossbow and put it together.

"You had a crossbow in your bag!" Crane said in surprise.

"No time to explain. These people are dangerous and will kill without hesitation. Get everyone inside and bar the doors. Now!" Jay commanded, loading a quarrel.

"No! We will stand and fight!" Tigress said.

"Their lives are worth more than mine. Protect the students now!"

Viper opened her mouth to protest also, but Jay stopped her saying, "It's for the greater good, Viper. Leave me to fight."

" Then the rest of you go. I will stay," Tigress said.

"Fine," Jay said reluctantly as the others left.

Seven cloaked figures entered through the gated entrance.

"Finally, we have found you," the lead figure said, "We are The Seven Wraiths and you will not leave this encounter alive."

They all drew their weapons.

The leader gazed fondly at the blade of one of his knives.

"I remember I killed your father with this blade, little Jay Bird. Drove it right into his heart. Your father was so weak."

"You will die today, Uncle Eiridor," Jay growled.

"And your mother. I remember I was going to sell her to slavery, but she was just so difficult that I had to settle with killing that bitc-"

"Do not speak of my mother that way!" Jay roared, firing his crossbow.

Eiridor twisted to avoid it and the man behind him was shot in the heart.

"Kill them both!" Eiridor yelled, charging with the rest of his men.

Jay managed to kill another man with a crossbow bolt before they were upon him and Tigress.

One of Eiridor's men swung his sword with lighting speed at Jay, intending to split his head in two. Jay blocked with his crossbow and although it stopped the blow, the crossbow was shattered to pieces. He whipped his knife out of the sheath on his forearm and jabbed the man in the stomach. He slashed his throat and Jay looked around as his opponent fell. He was outnumbered two to one and Tigress was in combat.

"It ends here,Ventari scum," Eiridor snarled.

Eiridor and his partner struck at the same time, a sword and two knives flashing towards Jay.

He dodged the weapons and back flipped to gain some distance. The other man was missing a knife, but Jay was so adrenalized that he payed it little notice. Eiridor charged and swung again at the torso, but Jay did a handspring over it. The knife swing that followed was barely parried. Between lack of food and the use of the ring earlier that day, Jay was sorely losing. If help didn't arrive soon, he was finished. He could feel the gazes of the students watching from the windows. They were his only hope now.

"You! Up in the window!" Jay shouted, evading another knife swipe, "Get the rest of the Masters of the Jade Palace out here! Quickly!"

Jay only hoped they would get out here fast enough. He was weakening quickly and received a shallow sword cut on his shoulder. Jay cried out when he received the wound. Tigress was still occupied with her enemy. Her focus was broken when Jay yelled in pain and received a shallow slash in the thigh. She grunted in pain and kept on fighting. Then, the man Jay was fighting made a fatal mistake. He threw his last knife at Jay. Inadvertently calling on the ring's power again, the wolf plucked the knife out of the air and whipped it back at the thrower. The blade stuck in the man's head, killing him instantly. Tigress then knocked out her enemy with a roundhouse kick to the head. Eiridor, realizing he wasn't going to win, fled. The other masters then arrived and surrounded Tigress, asking if she was ok. The adrenaline rush that had over come Jay now faded and pain unlike anything he had ever felt flooded through him.

He only had enough strength for a weak "Hrrrgh," before he crumbled to the ground.

Viper turned around and screamed. Jay laid spread-eagled on the ground. The lower half of his white shirt was stained crimson. The hilt of his opponents first knife protruded from his stomach, gleaming in the sunlight.

A/N: Hey guys! Jubs here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will update ASAP! Slap that review button please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Valenroh Thieves Book One: More Than What Meets The Eye

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter Four: Healers and Tutoring

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 1, 1502

The warriors rushed forward and quickly surrounded the stricken wolf. The red stain of blood was slowly spreading under his shirt. Jay was barely conscious and slowly losing his hold on the world of mortals. Mantis struck a few basic pressure points on the wolf to paralyze him.

"Crane!" The insect ordered, "Get a healer, quickly!"

Crane nodded once and took to the skies.

"Monkey, I need you to put pressure around the wound," Mantis said.

Monkey placed his hands around the knife and pushed gently. Jay groaned aloud, being in extreme pain. His vision swam in and out of focus.

'So this is dying,' Jay thought as he closed his eyes, 'What a horrible way to go...'

Just after Jay had succumbed to unconsciousness, Crane arrived with a stretcher and the local healer, who was a rabbit. The rabbit rushed over and produced his medical kit from a satchel at his waist. He knew the chances of Jay living weren't good, but he vowed that he would try to save home regardless.

"He might not make it through the day," the healer said, "I'm going to take the knife out now."

He pulled upwards on the hilt as carefully as possible. The blade made a wet sounding shik as it was removed. Blood poured out of the deep cut. The students in the windows and in the courtyard watched with baited breath.

"Masters, put pressure on this wound!" The rabbit said, pressing a wadded cloth onto the stab wound and holding it in place.

Monkey, Tigress, and Po put their paws on the cloth without complaint when the healer removed his. He prodded a little around the gash and said with relief, " No vital organs seem to be damaged."

The students either sighed with relief or cheered. The healer cleared away the blood with some clean water and moved the cloth. He stitched the wound shut quickly so Jay wouldn't lose more blood. The rabbit spread a healing salve made of different herbs and plants over the cut. Finally, with help from Tigress, they took off his tattered shirt and wrapped a bandage around his torso. They loaded him onto the stretcher and lifted him off of the ground.

"We need to take him to the Jade Palace for protection. It's not often a teen is targeted by bandits," Tigress said.

"Master, this wolf needs medical attention," the rabbit said, trying to convince her.

"The Palace has a healer though," Po said, supporting Tigress.

The healer reconsidered before agreeing, "Alright but only if medical personal is on hand at all times. Otherwise, he will be relocated to the hospital. Is this clear?"

"Crystal," Viper responded.

"Then you may take him to the palace. Go slowly up the stairs or you'll break his stitches."

Po and Monkey picked up the stretcher without a word. The warriors left the curious students and town guard, who were disposing of the bodies, behind. A worried silence descended over the masters and they travelled up the steps. The thought in all of their minds was, 'Will he be ok?'

The palace courtyard was reached in thirty minutes due to the masters having to carry Jay. Grandmaster Shifu was wait at the gates for them, but he wasn't expecting a guest.

"Good afternoon, students," Shifu started, "How was your first da-..."

Shifu was stunned into silence at the sight of Jay.

"Who is this?" The red panda asked.

"His name is Jay, master," Viper said, speaking up.

"And why is he here?"

"Bandits, master. They were harder than any other opponent I have faced besides Tai Lung. For some reason, they wanted to kill this wolf and the latter seems to have encountered them before," Tigress explained, "I was hoping we could give him a temporary residence here until we can bring his pursuers to justice."

Shifu hesitated and said, "Alright, but only until the wound has healed. I will send Zeng to the principal and ask him to give all of you a leave of absence from your studies while we find these criminals."

"Thank you, master," the warriors chorused.

"Please bring this Jay to the infirmary, in the meantime," Shifu said.

"Yes, master."

The Five and Po left Shifu behind and traveled to the infirmary section of the palace. Halfway there, Jay groaned and his eyelids fluttered.

"What?" Jay managed, voice hoarse.

Po jumped in surprise at the sound of the wolf's voice.

"You are at the Jade Palace now," Crane said.

Jay was suddenly wide awake. His vision blurred and warped as he tried to see through the haze of pain.

"Why...are...you...helping...me?" Jay asked.

"You are a civilian just like the others," Viper answered simply.

Jay didn't reply. He had lost too much energy to continue the conversation. However, he resolved to further argue that point later before he lost consciousness again.

"Jay?" Viper asked, looking at him.

She saw that he had drifted off to sleep again, so she said no more. The group reached the infirmary and handed Jay over to the palace healer before going to train. They paired up for sparring in the courtyard and started at once.

"So, what do you think of Jay, guys?" Viper asked, avoiding a kick from Crane.

"He is a seasoned warrior," Tigress started, "He has seen many battles, but his fighting is weapon based and unorthodox."

"He is obviously hiding something," Crane said, "That much is clear."

"He's tough," Monkey commented, "I was watching from a window and he was fighting with that knife in his gut for quite some time."

"I don't think he wants anything to do with us, personally," Viper said, "I mean, he was trying to avoid us all day."

"I agree. I don't think he likes Tigress much as well," Mantis said.

"Yeah, Tigress. You were a little harsh," Po said.

The said tiger was about to protest, but found no evidence to support her argument.

"I'm sorry," Tigress said, thinking back, "I guess I was a little harsh. I was just suspicious."

"Why?" Mantis asked.

"Well, it's not every day that someone willingly grabs a primed firebomb," Tigress said.

"True enough," Mantis replied.

They continued to train with no other noise made aside from yells punctuating an attack. They sparred for about an hour more until they heard a scream of pain from the infirmary. Worried looks were traded amongst the masters as they rushed to the room Jay was located.

"Gremor's saggy left leg! That burns!" Jay yelled through gritted teeth.

The warriors saw the healer pouring a small amount of alcohol onto the wound.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's necessary or the wound will become infected." The healer said, pouring more alcohol onto the gash. Jay cried out again, his claws ripping the futon he was lying on to ribbons. Mantis chuckled at Jays curse.

"You ok buddy?" Po asked.

"Just fine," the wolf said through gritted teeth.

The healer then started to spread a healing salve over the wound. Jay sighed in relief as the cool paste soothed to burn of the alcohol before looking at the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

"Why are you all here?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions," Tigress replied.

"Ah...so an interrogation session...and the rest of you?" Jay asked.

"We wanted to see if you were alright," Viper responded.

The others excluding Tigress nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm fine, so the rest of you may leave."

Nobody moved.

"So you are just as eager for answers as the kitten is," Jay mused.

"That's Master Tigress to you, punk," Tigress snapped.

"Why should I call you by your title if you won't call me by name? What's the old saying? An eye for an eye, meaning we will treat each other with equal respect, in this case, names," Jay retorted in that infuriatingly calm voice.

There was a pause and then the wolf said, " Alright, Master Tigress. I'll play your game. Ask away."

"Who were those people trying to kill you earlier?"

"The Black Hand," Jay answered dismissively, "Those idiots have been chasing few years..."

When Jay saw the blank looks on all of their faces, he was surprised.

"You don't know who they are, do you?"

"Nope, not a clue," Po said, munching on a dumpling he had gotten from God knows where,

"I'm surprised your Master hasn't told all of you what is really going on," Jay started, "Tell me, have you ever heard anything from the Imperial City in the last ten years?"

Tigress thought back and come to think of it, she hadn't, as far as she was aware.

"What's your point?" Monkey asked.

"The Royal Family was assassinated ten years ago," Jay started, but was interrupted by startled gasps."

"No! It can't be true!" Crane said dumbfounded.

The other masters responded with similar cries of outrage.

"How come we haven't heard about this?! Tigress asked.

"You questions will be answered later," Jay said, "The story of what is going on is more important. The Royal Family was weak with grief after their second born child was killed while in a coastal city by a shipload of Wokou Pirates. The Emperor divided the country into four providences, or kingdoms: Valenroh, Quinarth, Jorvangard, and Elspith. He assigned governors to each kingdom except for Valenroh; this way, he had less to look after and more time to grieve. One by one, Elspith, Quinarth, and Jorvangard all fell to bandit armies or the Mongol Empire. The Emperor's advisors all rose up against their ruler except one, mustering large groups of followers. This was the beginning of the Guilds. The biggest massing of followers was alleged to a man named Baojun, the vizier of the military and future leader of the guild called the Black Hand. His forces stormed the Imperial City and his elite troops slaughtered the Emperor and his family when they tried to flee. They blocked off the city to the outside world and didn't allow anyone in or out. Food and goods are traded on unmarked Black Hand vessels. Anyone traveling to the city mysteriously disappears, never to return. Each advisor protects a small portion of Valenroh from outside invaders and other Guilds, but the Black Hand has the most power. They blackmail other Guilds into doing their bidding and kill anyone who stands in their way. It's a changing world, and it's not changing for the better."

The teens were so surprised and so disheartened that they couldn't speak.

It was Po who spoke first, trying to instill confidence in her teammates.

"But we're Kung Fu masters! We have taken on tough bad guys before. Who says we can't do it again?"

Jay sat up suddenly, a cold fire in his eyes. The sudden movement caused him to clutch his stomach in pain, but he continued to say, "I do. Even venturing near the Imperial City is suicide. There are too many to take out by yourself. The Black Hand has legions under its command. Failure is guaranteed without help."

"You could help us!" Po encouraged,

"No. I am too weak. Even with my weapons training, my hand to hand combat skills are substandard. I would get myself killed," Jay admitted.

"Where did you receive your training?" Crane asked.

"I would rather not speak about that," Jay said hesitating a little, "All you need to know is that I can handle myself with a sword."

"Changing the subject a little, but who was the advisor that didn't try to overthrow the Emperor?" Viper asked.

The wolf thought for a moment before replying, "I think he was a turtle. If I remember correctly, him name was Oogway."

"The founder of Kung Fu! He unravelled the mysteries of harmony and focus," Po breathed, awed.

"Hmph...sound about right," Jay said with a small smile at Po's fanboy personality.

There was a lull in the conversation in which a servant entered the room.

"Excuse my interruption, Masters, but there is someone at the palace gates asking to see Master Viper. He is a snake of some kind," the servant said.

"Oh! Let him in! And take him to the kitchen please," Viper kindly ordered, "I'll meet him there."

The servant turned to leave but Jay's voice stopped him.

"Servant, could you spare a moment and come here?"

"The servant looked hesitantly at Master Viper before walking over to the bed.

"What do you need, sir?" He asked.

"First of all, I would prefer it if I was called Jay instead and secondly, take this," Jay said while placing a few Yuan in his paw, "Even the lowest deserve a little something nice."

Tears welled up in the servant's eyes as he spoke, "Thank you! Thank you! I have never been treat this well in my entire life!"

"You are equal to me in my eyes. You may carry on with your task."

The servant bowed low to Jay and left to escort the visitor to the kitchen, tucking the Yuan into a pocket.

"Well, I'll see you around, Jay," Viper said before trailing after the servant.

The others wished him well and left soon afterwards.

* * *

Viper had since arrived in the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a black cobra sitting at the table.

"Brett! I'm so sorry! Something came up and I totally forgot about school work," Viper apologized, sitting down next to him.

"No worries, Viper, no worries," Brett said, "You did nothing wrong. It's just your job."

"Yeah, I guess so...but we should probably start, lest it get late," Viper suggested.

"Good idea," Brett said, as she took out her History homework from her bag that she had picked up from the training hall on her way here.

Viper spread the sheet between them and got out two quills and an inkwell to share.

By the time Brett had helped Viper finish her worksheet, it was already time for dinner.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? It has gotten around that time," Viper offered.

"I would be honored," Brett replied, smiling at her.

The rest of the Five chose that moment to enter with Po, and surprisingly, Jay as well.

Brett looked up at the new arrivals and saw Jay at the back of the crowd.

"Brett, what in the blazes are you doing here?" Jay asked, thoroughly surprised at the sight of his friend.

"Helping Viper with her History. I could ask you the same thing...and why aren't you in the hospital?" Brett asked.

"These Kung Fu nursemaids took it upon themselves to care for me," Jay said as Brett's eyes widened in shock, "Hard to believe, right?"

Brett only nodded, looking around at the Masters with a newfound respect.

Then, everyone took their seats and Po served them fresh noodle soup ten minutes later. Dinner had begun.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will detail dinner and a few other elements. The next chapter will probably be more exciting than this filler ;)

JubJub out.


End file.
